


Eyes on You

by 44kth



Category: YG Entertainment | YG Family, YG Treasure Box
Genre: M/M, YGTB, mashikyu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-10 21:50:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17434142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/44kth/pseuds/44kth
Summary: Story follows the real life events between Junkyu and Mashiho on YG Treasure Box with more in depth exploration of things that happen when the cameras stop rolling and behind closed doors.





	1. Cat Ears.

 

 

 

"Who are you going to pick, hyung?"

Junkyu wasn't aware that he was doing this thing where he zones out from time to time until Yedam's question brought him out of his daze, the younger boy watching him with an inquisitive look.

It was an absurd thing to ask when less than 10 minutes ago Junkyu had already expressed to go on a test date with Keita, but then it reminded him that being paired with the Japanese trainee might not work out.

"Hmm, I dunno. Guess we'll just have to see how the day goes."

"Oh alright, I have a feeling I might know who you'll choose though."

The vocalist quirked up a brow as he adjusted the belts on his leather jacket, curious as to whether Yedam's guess would catch onto his current train of thought. Of course he had already rounded his choices down to two individuals, not that there was much choice to begin with– but he had an idea of what kind of stage he wanted to do.

But the trainee genius wouldn't reveal his guess despite his leading comment and Junkyu just considered it to be Bang Yedam behaviour, dropping the topic of conversation with a shrug as the rest of Treasure 7 boarded the van.

To be expected, the four unsafe trainees looked a little nervous as they buckled themselves into the seats, exchanging supportive glances with each other.

"Hmm."

He shifted his gaze from Yeongue and Junghwan's small chit chat towards the two Japanese trainees sat across them. He had a clear view of Keita who looked seemingly excited at the prospect of visiting a theme park amidst the competition and it amused him slightly. Junkyu's view of the other Japanese trainee was obstructed by the large seat which seemed to engulf him– or rather, it was simply due to the young male's shorter build.

He'd have a closer look later.

—

"Junkyu, who are you going to pick?"

It took only a few moments for the male to make his decision before standing up and pulling the wrist of the trainee that was sat patiently next to him. He grinned to himself and glanced back at the camera upon the choice of his second date, proudly walking away with his partner right behind him.

Once they'd gotten out of sight from the filming crew, the pair began to talk more comfortably. Though unaware of how their conversation actually started, Junkyu realized that he and Mashiho had a lot of things in common. From their favourite musicians to choices in football teams, and even their taste palette was identical.

So far it was a much better experience than his date with Keita, as Junkyu just noticed how much the other wanted to be with not him but instead with Yedam. So rather than feeling like he wanted this date to end, Junkyu was actually enjoying this.

He made a good decision in choosing this certain individual, and gave himself a pat on the back.

By the time they'd passed their seventh street vendor, Junkyu picked up upon the way Mashiho's eyes gleamed at the variety of items each vendor had to offer. He smiled to himself before tapping the other boy's elbow.

"Mashiho, come here."

The handsome Korean stopped in front of a vendor and glanced around the assortment of merchandise, picking out two random headbands.

"How much is this, ma'am?"

Mashiho watched quietly as Junkyu paid for the two items which seemed to cost a lot more than what it was worth, but the purchase didn't seem to faze him, so he relaxed a bit.

When Junkyu turned towards him, he was already wearing a headband– white cat ears, and Mashiho chuckled at how it looked on the male. It wasn't bad in any way, but it was new to see the fellow trainee in that kind of get up.

Without any words Junkyu stepped a little closer and adorned him with matching black cat ears of his own, earning a "Really?" from Mashiho, followed by a "What, I think you look pretty, uh, nice?" from the other.

Nice? Yeah, nice. That's how Junkyu would put it. Mashiho looked quite... Nice. He thought how Mashiho's fine hair mixed with the cat ears softened the overall appearance of the male, and well, it suited him really. He was far from bad looking too. _He looked nice_.

"Wanna go on those rides?"

This time it was Mashiho to propose an activity, and from the way he had expectantly perked up Junkyu didn't have it in him to say no. He pushed away the fatigue from going on rides with his previous date and slung a casual arm over Mashiho's shoulders.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

–

Fiddling with his thumbs on the table, Mashiho sighed for what felt like the umpteenth time in the last hour. Sat within the first floor of the otherwise empty restaurant if not for one cameraman and a member of staff, the boy bided his time waiting for one of the Top 3 to walk in or be announced that he'll return to trainee status.

He had gone on a date with only one of the Top 3 trainees which disheartened him as that meant there was a lesser chance of him being chosen.

Though Keita heavily expressed his desire to pair up with Yedam, what if Yedam chose Yeongue and Junkyu had chosen Keita? He didn't think he was much of an option for Yoonbin either, so far they haven't communicated much in the show.

Although, he wasn't completely full of nerves.

Still wearing the headband gifted by Junkyu, he had some hope. He wasn't sure of Junkyu's opinion but he really enjoyed it; it just felt like two friends going out and having some fun together. Besides, the Korean trainee had a brilliant tone to his vocals and he thought that if in a duet they'd do really well.

"Ahh, I don't know."

Just as Mashiho hung his head and threw his arms on the table, he heard slow footsteps up the stairs and an easily recognizable voice filled the room.

"Mashiho."

And there he was, with a grin on his face as he approached the gleaming boy who looked ever so happy to see him.

As Junkyu sat down in front of him, Mashiho uttered a release of thank you's, relief spreading throughout his body as he locked his fingers with the mentioned male.

Junkyu laughed at this, "What, you think I wouldn't choose you after such a wonderful date we had?"

"Hey, I was just nervous, okay," Mashiho sulked. "You could've chosen Keita."

The taller of the two shook his head immediately, remembering what Yedam whispered to him after all the dates were finished.

 

_"Hyung, don't pick Keita, cause I am."_

_The singer chuckled at this, waving Yedam's curt request away as if it was something ridiculous._

_"I wasn't even thinking of it."_

_"Wow I knew you'd pick Mashiho hyung, I really must be a genius." Junkyu rolled his eyes._

_"Yeah yeah, whatever, good luck with Keita."_

 

Junkyu cleared his throat, rubbing a reassuring thumb over his partner's smooth fingers. God, was everything about the Japanese trainee just soft?

"Nah, you had nothing to worry about. I hope you're happy with me being your partner though?"

Mashiho nodded his head enthusiastically, a smile growing on his face.

"I would love to sing with you."

_Well, I guess that's settled then._

Junkyu smiled back at him with determination and excitement, tugging onto Mashiho's hands which he still held. His hands felt nice to touch, he noted.

"I have a feeling the two of us will do just fine."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's chapter 1!  
> Its on the short side, but I hope I gave you a glimpse as to what kind of story I'll be posting regarding these two great trainees.
> 
> Do support Junkyu and Mashiho on YGTB :)


	2. Lingering Touches.

 

 

 

A sharp beeping noise filled the room and the ears of its occupants, signalling the start of a new day. The alarm rang for several more seconds until a hasty hand reached out to his phone and stopped it, a tired sigh replacing the sound before.

Within the darkness of this neatly arranged room lay two bodies, each comfortable in their own beds. The fairer of the pair arose, head in his hands as he tried to breathe himself more awake. After a few minutes of stillness, the boy pulled off his covers and took a moment to briefly stretch.

He glanced at the view of the other male sleeping quite soundly and approached him, carefully sitting on his bed in an attempt to not jostle him awake. A hand grasped the shoulder of the said boy in slumber, lightly shaking him.

"It's time to wake up."

Junkyu earned only a subconscious agreement through the likes of a quiet hum and watched as the sleeping boy turned his head towards the right, just managing to catch the faintest glow of the dim morning light on his face.

It was at times like this that Junkyu felt like he had all the time in the world to admire Mashiho's appearance. Every morning since their joining as a pair it became routine for Junkyu to wake first himself and then Mashiho, and it took only the first morning for the nineteen year old to really take in the visuals of his Japanese counterpart.

Today wasn't any different.

"Come on, we gotta get up. Hmm?"

His hand rests gently upon Mashiho's cheek, thumb caressing the highs of his cheekbone, trying to rouse him awake. But he doesn't get a response. Moments of quietness pass before Junkyu's forefinger begins to trace the younger's jaw, moving along the line till his gaze falls onto his lips. Dainty little thing it was, seemingly plump and curved pleasingly. Junkyu stills, taking a deep breathe, and exhaling slowly as he pulls himself away from the sleeping male, grabbing a towel and fresh clothes before heading towards the bathroom. He'd let him sleep for a little longer.

As the door behind Junkyu closed, Mashiho's eyes gradually opened.

The quiet boy drew a hand up to his jaw, skin feeling warm from where Junkyu's touch had lingered just moments before. He stared at the bed across his, empty and neatly made. The expression he held was indecipherable, gaze unwavering till he heard the running of water to which he decided that he too would get up.

When Junkyu exited the bathroom freshly showered with a towel hung loosely on his shoulders, Mashiho was sat waiting on the bed with his own towel and items of clothing folded beside him as he scrolled through his phone.

"Oh, you're awake?"

Mashiho looked up from his phone, sending a soft smile towards the fresh-faced male.

"Good morning, Junkyu."

"Sleep well last night?"

"Yep. I had a nice dream." Mashiho nodded slowly, placing his phone down, and arms holding the edge of the bed on each side of him. He watched Junkyu move around the room, rubbing his hair with the towel every now and then.

"Oh?"

"Not telling."

Junkyu smirked softly in a questioning manner, chuckling at the sudden secrecy of his roommate.

"Well, alright then Mashiho. Go and freshen up, we have a long day ahead of us."

–

"What did we do today?"

"Today... Ah, I'm tired." Mashiho visibly sighed, eyes closing in fatigue as his body slumped towards Junkyu.

Junkyu released a hazy laugh, "Me too. We woke up too early in the morning." He looked down to his left at the small male next to him, an exhausted but still-there smile on his face as he watched him move drowsily, humming in agreement.

"From early morning until now..." Junkyu started, too tired to think of the rest of his sentence.

"We've been doing our shooting." But luckily for him, Mashiho finished it off, eyes meeting mid sentence.

"Yep, shooting." They held their gaze as they continued talking, with Mashiho's warm round eyes looking up at Junkyu like some loved up puppy.

_So he's a puppy now?_ He needed to get a grip of himself.

The more time they spent together, the longer the gazes were held and the more frequent their touches became. It all happened so naturally, as if they'd known each other for longer than they actually had. In between straining dance practices and vocal lessons, the pair learned to rely on one another through more than just verbal support. Physical contact between the two became almost a necessity, Mashiho would cling onto Junkyu whenever there was a chance to and Junkyu wasn't any different.

It could be established that they enjoyed each other's presence very much, proved by the way they behaved amongst themselves.

Junkyu pulled Mashiho into his chest, head resting against the others as his arms wrapped around him, holding him close. Mashiho reveled at the intimacy of the action, fluttering his eyes shut and leaning into Junkyu as if to really appreciate the moment.

They stood like that for a while, basking in the warmth of their bodies before Junkyu reluctantly lifted his head, only to tuck it into the smaller's neck.

He breathed heavily, inhaling the sweet masculine scent of Mashiho's cologne, tickling him with his breathe. It was a scent that pleased him, and he wanted to remain in that position until he realised that the camera was still rolling. He mentally cursed at himself and apologized to the staff who would probably have to edit out the past few minutes of their recording.

"Let's finish this and go home, hm?"

Mashiho stared at him through the screen of the camera, eyeing the way Junkyu had his hand on his nape, massaging it.

"Yeah, let's do that."

And with that, they acted their normal dorkish selves, greeting the future viewers goodbye before Mashiho reached for the camera, switching it off.

Home time.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter 2.   
> I realised that I don't really let them talk much do I? I'll make them have a full on conversation in the next chapter to make up for it, I swear!! (I'm bad at promises, don't trust me on this)
> 
> I wonder what's going to happen when they go home. 
> 
> :^)


	3. Track of Time

 

 

 

It was 10pm by the time the two individuals unlocked the door to their dorms,entering the small hallway with hushed voices, not wanting to disturb any light sleepers. Junkyu headed to fridge, searching its contents before retrieving a beverage he'd asked Byounggon to get him earlier on, sighing in relief as he really needed it after such a tiresome day. Mango juice was the best.

Upon giving the fridge a look over, Junkyu noticed a bowl of jajjangmyeon, wrapped up with a note that read, ' _Eat me ;)_ '. He scoffed at this, rolling his eyes as he closed the fridge door, knowing exactly who's doing it was. "No thanks." Besides, he wasn't hungry.

The pair already had dinner on the way home, dinner meaning a good old bowl of hot instant noodles at the convenience store nearby. Neither were that hungry but they didn't want to wait for their food either. After a total of ten seconds thinking time, they settled on ramyun. He glanced around the lifeless open space around him has he drank, eyes searching for Mashiho.

When he did find him, body half laying on the sofa, Junkyu approached him, crouching in front of the male. He placed the bottle of juice on the table behind him, scanning Mashiho's current state. His eyes were closed from exhaustion, yet his bright complexion failed to betray the handsome boy, skin still looking smooth and touchable as ever.

"Hey you, don't sleep here, you're going to be uncomfortable."

Mashiho slowly opened his eyes, staring right at Junkyu. "Too tired." Junkyu laughed at this, shaking his head.

"That's not good, I can't have you with a bad back tomorrow."

"Mm. Ten minutes."

"Nope."

"Five minutes?"

"No."

"Seven seconds!"

"Of course. Not."

Mashiho groaned, turning his head away from Junkyu. "God, just carry me to our room already."

 _Our room_.

"Oh?"

The Japanese vocalist paused, coughing over his words. "I didn't say that... out loud right?"

"Nah, you did."

"Um," Mashiho sat up abruptly, a little flustered. "I just said that on a whim. Don't actually take it seri–"

"I mean, I wouldn't mind."

"Oh."

The boys didn't move, both choosing to remain silent, creating a strange atmosphere between them. It was strange, but Junkyu didn't feel uncomfortable. They'd always spent time together even without conversation, respecting each other's silence which constituted as a part of their time alone, something trainees didn't have much of. Especially trainees who are filming for two thirds of the day, every day.

Mashiho broke the moment by placing a hand on Junkyu's shoulder, gentle to the touch, and stood up. "Let's go inside."

Junkyu felt something inside him stir at Mashiho's suggestion, being unable to pin point the growing excitement that brew at the pit of his stomach. With a quick, "Yeah." Junkyu followed Mashiho back to their rooms, shutting the door behind him in haste. He stayed by the door, watching Mashiho pull out a notepad from his backpack, sitting down at the desk by the corner of their room before sending a look to the observing male, asking Junkyu to sit down next to him.

When Junkyu slipped into the seat next to him, Mashiho opened up his notes, revealing it to be full of writings which seemed like lyrics in mostly Japanese and Korean, but he flipped to a page with English lyrics and Junkyu recognized it to be the lyrics of the song he'd sung at the recent monthly evaluation.

"Wait, this is...?"

"Your song, I liked it a lot. I wanna learn it. Can you help me?"

"Huh, now? Oh alright then." Junkyu rubbed the back of his neck, clearing throat. He was tired, but again, Mashiho held those big expectant eyes at him and he couldn't refuse.

"Shall we start?"

Mashiho pushed the notepad closer to Junkyu and with his fingers, traced the lines which he wanted to perfect. They went on for a while like this, Junkyu spoke a line and Mashiho repeated them back to him until it was correct. The Korean didn't understand as to why Mashiho needed him in the first place; his student was good enough at English to do it all himself, and from the soft melodies which came out of him, his delivery of the lyrics were pretty damn pleasing to hear.

Not only were his ears being blessed, but so were his eyes. The male opposite him looked handsome under the light of the lamp, his features defined and well matched. Light hit the boy from one angle, strands of brown hair closer to that brightness turning into a light golden colour, and his long lashes were no exception. They were dainty and well curved, providing a light shade over his eyes which resembled drops of deep honey. Junkyu continued to admire the sight before him, trying to savour the image. 

In real time, this little session was going quite normally until Mashiho coughed, frowning down at his notepad. He was curious about the sudden nature of his cough as it broke him from his trance.

"How did you sing this? I don't feel like I'm getting it right."

"Okay, let's hear how you sing it."

Junkyu listened as Mashiho sung quietly, the distance between them decreasing as they leaned towards each other. It was getting quite late and they didn't want to be loud. Yeah, that was the reason.

 

_**"But I can tell you the one thing that I know,** _  
_**We were meant to be."** _

 

"Mm. You're forcing it a bit, it has to feel more loose and chill." Junkyu was met back with a blank expression, and he tried to rack his brain to explain it in an easier way.

Without thinking of anything else, he swiftly placed his hand on Mashiho's jaw, giving it a light swipe with his thumb. He spoke in a low tone voice, words just about audible through his mindless mutter. "Relax it right here, don't try to finish as fast as you can, take your time to really feel it. Yeah?"

As if that didn't just happen, Junkyu's hand fell back to his side, awaiting a response of some sort from Mashiho. His words weren't talking wholly about just the music. It was more than that with Mashiho.

The aforementioned male swallowed at the contact, and the mere words that Junkyu had just exchanged with him. He didn't need to know a lot of the Korean language to understand the suggestiveness of the words that were within that sentence. He watched the way Junkyu stared at him, eyes cloudy but focused. He knew Junkyu knew what he said, and didn't seem to want to take it back, or show any glimpse of regret.

An idea formed in Mashiho's mind, and as it grew, he thought of trying something himself.

"What, I don't get it." Mashiho tilted his head, biting his lip slowly. He rested his hand high on Junkyu's thigh, and faintly squeezed it. "Aren't I doing the same as you?"

Junkyu clenched his teeth, eyeing his counterpart suspiciously. "No. You're not."

This was an act he'd never really put on with Junkyu before. His Japanese companions were already aware of this different, slightly manipulative side of his character, but not Junkyu. Not yet. Despite that, he was aware of how Junkyu behaved around him. Patient and always observant. Something in Mashiho told him that he already knew.

The younger didn't fail to notice the way Junkyu tensed at the contact on his thigh, how his eyes kept on glancing at his lips, and it motivated him. Motivated him to lick his lips here and there, out of reasons none other than to see how the other would react, if he continued to watch.

The thing was, Junkyu never stopped looking.

"Didn't you say you'd help?" Mashiho moved closer towards the quiet male, intensifying the atmosphere around them.

Air within the room was heavy, seeming to slow down any form of movement in that space. The small analog clock on the wall ticked away the seconds that passed, creating a steady rhythm for them to breathe to. Mashiho's hand still lay on Junkyu's thigh, the latter feeling a buzz from the touch. When their eyes met, something in Junkyu stirred. 

"I have this technique that really relaxes the muscles in your jaw," He raised a brow tentatively, gradually closing up the gap between him and Mashiho, faces just inches apart, whispering. "I could teach you it."

 

"Teach me, then."

 

"Don't regret this." Discarding any rational thoughts from his mind, Junkyu's body moved instinctively to pull Mashiho into him, one hand on his nape, guiding him. He knew that the moment their lips met, he would reach an epiphany and that the dull longing inside him would no longer settle for less. It was in the next fraction of a second that all other senses than touch was lost as his lips burned with passion against Mashiho's, reveling at the way they fit so well together. Mashiho's eager hands clutched onto his shirt and arm, a warm mouth inviting Junkyu's tongue to roam to its heart's content. A slow, wet sound began to fill the room, replacing the systematic clicks of the clock that stopped working at the eleventh hour. Bodies rising in temperature, patience simmering to void. The kiss was sensual and gifted to them by angels; it was what he expected it to feel like and _more_.

Unstoppable from their electric unition, the two kissed the euphoric highs away and into the night, mellow voices uttering the most beautiful yet dangerous promises, the word consequence holding no power.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3, done. :)
> 
> Don't you find kissing ever so romantic? Because I do. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed that and I hope Mashiho gets to debut, fingers crossed. :c


End file.
